universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Williamsburg
Universal Studios Williamsburg '''is a film industry-themed amusement park at Universal Williamsburg Resort. that's located in Williamsburg,Virginia, USA. featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties. It opened on June 27, 1995. Promotional info Lights, Camera, Action! Welcome to the world premiere movie and television studio-based theme park of Universal Studios Williamsburg, where you become a star by riding the most amazing rides, and experience entertainment all based on most-loved motion pictures, television, music, and video game productions come to life. And also greet your favorite stars along the way, all located at sections. Overview Universal Studio Williamsburg features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new. These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! Areas '''Upcoming: * The Great Valley: -An upcoming first-sub section based on The Land Before Time. It will Expansion At Woody Woodpecker's KidZone part of its transformation into Toon Backlot In December 3rd, 2017 and will open February 23, 2018. Current: *'Production Central '-''' The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. Opened on June 27, 1995. * 'New York '-''' 'a section section based on New York City. Opened on June 27, 1995. * '''San Francisco '- Themed to San Francisco. Opened on June 27, 1995. * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley - TPA Opened: June 21,2016. * 'Amity '- inspired by Jaws ''films. Opened on June 27, 1995. * '''Hollywood '-a section section based on Hollywood street. Opened on June 27, 1995. *'''DC Nation - '''An Area Themed to DC Comics Super Heroes and Super-Villains. '''Opened: October 21,2010. *'Looney Tunes Central '- Themed to Looney Tunes 'Opened: '''October 21st, 2010. *'Woody Woodpecker's KidZone '- An Area Themed To The Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides At Woody Woodpecker's Kid Zone. '''Opened: '''March 13, 1999. '''Closed: '''November 12th, 2017. '''Replaced by: '''Toon Backlot. *'Cartoon Network Central ' - An area Themed to to Cartoon Network Cartoon's '''Opened:' March 27,2005. *'Nickelodeon Silme City' - An area Themed to Nickelodeon. Opened: August 13, 2002. *'Super Nintendo World - '''An Area Themed To Nintendo That Has 3 sub-areas, Nintendo Plaza, Mushroom Kingdom, and Hyrule. Opening Date: June 3, 2017. *'Goiky '- A themed area based on the web series ''Battle for Dream Island 'Opened: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''M&MLand *'Hershey's Chocolate World '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate '''Opened: '''August 10th, 2017 '''Former' * World Expo: Opened '''June 27th, 1995. Closed November 23rd, 1998. Replaced by: Woody Woodpecker's KidZone * '''Hannah-Barbara Land Opened: June 27 1995 Closed: October 21, 2001 Replaced By: Nickelodeon Slime City. * '''Hersheyland Opened:' June 27 1995 '''Closed:'November 24, 2004. Replaced By:'''Cartoon Network Central. * '''Westren Town. Opened: '''June 27 1995 '''Closed: October 21, 2014.Replaced By: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley. * Neverland '''- themed to FairyTales '''Opened: July 14, 1996. Closed: October 30, 2008. Replaced By: 'DC Nation & Loony Tunes Central. * TBA. - An Area Themed To TBA. Opened: June 25,1995. Closing Date: October 31, 2015. Replaced By Super Nintendo World * '''M&MLand '- Themed to ''M&M's ''commercials '''Opened: '''June 27, 1995 '''Closing Date: '''September 8th, 2015 '''Replaced by: '''Goiky. * '''Canceled Area's. Homestar Runner Land '('HR Land) - a canceled themed land based on the popular internet cartoon website Homestar Runner. It would showcase rides and attractions such as Homestar Runner-themed wooden rollercoaster, Strong Bad's Awesome Ride Ever!, a wild mouse rollercoaster, The Cheat's Bumpers, a kid-sized bumper cars, Strong Sad's Teacup Spin, a spinning teacup ride, and as well as others. The land would be as a sub-area as part of Holywood , which planned in 2007. Unfortunately, in early 2009, the project was canceled due to the fact that despite the cartoon's popularity on the internet, Homestar Runner ''is not well-known to be adapted into theme park attractions How Ever In 2016 That Idea Evovled Into Hershey's Chocolate World. '''South Park, Colorado' In 2011, Universal Parks & Resorts had originally planned to licence the television animated comedy series South Park from Comedy Central (owned by Viacom) to build section based on a series. It would of include an unnamed South Park-themed interactive shooter dark ride, where riders could shoot aliens with laser zappers by stopping them from destroying the fictional town of South Park, a series of walkthrough attractions of characters' houses, and a kids' play area themed around the South Park Elementary School playground. But unfortunately, the reason it was then canceled, is due the fact the show's creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, rejected Universal about the idea, as they said that making a themed land and attractions based on South Park (a TV-MA rating cartoon series) for the theme park would not work and it would be too offensive. Under Construction * The Great Valley - In December 3rd, 2017, Woody Woodpecker's KidZone will be expanded to make room for The Great Valley, which will open on February 23, 2018. Refurbisment Schedule * Journey Through The Land Before Time: November 12, 2017 to February 23rd, 2018. Reason: Major Refurbisment for the first time since 1998. TBA. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure: November 12th, 2017 to February 23rd, 2018. Reason: Major Refurbishment due to construnction on Great Valley. TBA. * TBA. Attractions, resturants, and shops And More. Production Central The first of the 14.zones of the theme park, centered around movie making. Map info: Step inside to the studio lot of movie and television making. 'Current Attractions' * Universal Musicoaster. -''' A metal rollercoaster based on Hollywood. '''Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this rollercoaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Opened: March 12, 2011. Sponsored by: Cocoa-Cola. Height restriction: 54” Trvia: This Was A Roller Coaster Has The Same Layout As Time Machine At Freestyle Music Park. But With Red Track And Yellow Supoets Type: A Steel B&M Sit Down Roller Coaster. Universal Express available?: Yes * Spyro's Quest- 'an omnimover shooter dark ride based on the Spyro The Dragon franchise. '''Map Info: '''TBA. ' Theme: 'Spyro The Dragon '''Opened: '''TBA, 2003. '''Replaced: '''Dreamflight ' Attraction Type: '''omnimover shooter dark ride. '''Universal Express Available? '''Yes. * '''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure - A dark ride based on the 1989 film All Dogs go to Heaven that is similar to Pinocchio's Daring Journey at Disneyland. Theme: ''All Dogs Go to Heaven''. Map Info: Join Charlie and Itchy for a amazing heavenly adventure through the events of All Dogs Go to Heaven. Opening date: 'Jully 27th, 1995. '''Attraction Type: '''Dark Ride. *'Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall '-' '''A log fume based on The Ice Age franchise '''Map Info: Take a huge dive into a giant glacier with all your favorite friends from the Ice Age movies. Theme: '''Ice Age '''Opened: '''May 13, 2005 '''Replaced: '''The Forest Gump Experience. '''Height restriction: 45” Attraction type: 'roll A Log Flume. Sponsored by: Duracell. *'Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening date: 'June 27, 1995. *'Studio Tour Tram - A tram ride. Map info: Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. Sponsored by: Kodak (1996-2005). Opening date: June 8, 1992. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type:A tram ride. Opened: June 27, 1995. *'Shrek 4D' - a 3D film centered around the adventures of Shrek and his friends. Sponsored by: AMC Theatre's. Map Info: Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are on their way to the hotel where Shrek and Fiona will spend their honeymoon when they encounter Lord Farquaad's ghost! Farquaad sends his henchman, Thelonious, to bring Princess Fiona to him where he will force her to become the queen of the ghostly world. Now, Shrek and Donkey must save the princess in this timeless tale that's filled with spooky-good fun. Join Them in this Fun Adventure Now. Opening date: 'June 11, 2003. Attraction type: 4D Cinema. '''Replaced: '''Universal Studios: The Entertainment History. *'Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem '- a 3D simulator ride based on the ''Despicable Me franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''The Curious World of Little Airplane Productions *'Silly Fun Land '''- a play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''The Little Airplane Workshop *'Club Minions '- a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. '''Map info: '''Dance along with the Minions. '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''Opening date: April '''24, 2014. '''Replaced: '''The Little Airplane Cafe *'Universal Cinematastic '''- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, Beethoven, The Mummy, The Land Before Time, etc. '''Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Opening date: June 12, 2006. Universal Express available?: '''No. ** '''Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg -A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies. its similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore. Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action! Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opened: July 10, 2017 '''''Replaced: special effects stages *'The' NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening date 'June 27,1995. 'Former Attractions * Dreamflight- Theme: 'American Airlines and Flight. '''Opening Date: '''June 27th, 1995. '''Closing Date: '''TBA, 2001. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Attraction Type: '''Omnimover. '''Replaced by: '''Spyro's Quest *'Universal Studios: The Entertainment History '- '''Opening date:'June 27, 1995. '''Closing date: '''November 5, 2001. '''Replaced by: Shrek 4D *'The Forest Gump Experience - '''An interactive exhibit walkthrough TBA '''Theme:' Forest Gump Opened date: June 27, 1995. Closing date: March 22, 2003. Replaced by: '''Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall' '''Universal Express available?:' No *'The Curious World of Little Airplane Productions -' A motion ride Theme: Little Airplane Projects Map Info: '''Travel though the world of your favorite Little Airplane characters. '''Opening date: June 27, 2006. Closing date: August 4, 2012. Replaced by: Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem Universal Express available?: Yes. Replaced:Wild Artic. *'Wild Artic. '''A Motition Smulator Ride Themed To the Artic '''Theme:' TPA. Opened date: June 27,1995.. Closing date: October 20, 2005. Replaced by: The Curious World of Little Airplane Productions. *'Little Airplane Workshop and Little Airplane Cafe - Opened:' June 27, 2006 Closed: August 17,2012. Replaced By: Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem & Silly Fun Land & Club Minions. *special effects stages: opened june 3 2006, a special effect show thats shows how effects made in the movies and anyone try to act like they are in the movie. originally a walking tour showing the filming in stages 12, 13, and 14, which is a part of the studio tour tram until 2005, closed sept 30 2015, replaced by: Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg 'Current Stores' *'Universal Studios Willamsburg Shop.': A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort.Opened: June 27, 1995. *'Minion Mart '- a store which sells merchandise of Despicable Me ''series. '''Opening date: '''April 24, 2013. Note : This Is At The Exit Of Despicable Me Minon Mayhem *'TBA- a store at the exit of Spyro's Quest that sells Spyro the Dragon merchandise. 'Opening Date: '''TBA, 2003. *'Ice Age Store - a gift store with Ice Age-themed merchandise. Theme: ''Ice Age'' movie series. *'Hello Kitty's America Shop '- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: Oobi Stuff *'Shrek's Ye Shoppe '- a store with - Exciting toys, games and merchandise all from the world of Shrek. Theme: Shrek ''movies. Wich Seles Shreek Themed Merchandise.'Theme: Shrek''. '' Opening date: '''June 11, 2003. *'Studio Sweet's - TPA Opened: June 27, 1995. * On Location '''- a store which sells original merchandise centered around film production.Opened: June 27, 1995. * '''Hollywood Pit-Stop: The area that you exit from Hollywood Rocket, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride.Opened: March 12, 2011. * That's a Wrap! '''- a store located at the exit of Universal Studios Williamsburg '''Opened: June 25,1995. *'Universal Photo Stop' - a photo store. Opened: June 27, 1995. *'Pin Traders USA': The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip.Opened: June 27, 1995. 'Former stores' * The Little Airplane Gift Shop '''- a store which sells merchandise of Little Airplane Projects '''Opening: '''June 27,2006 '''Closing: September 30, 2012. Replaced By: '''Minion Mart * Artic Supplies.- a Store Wich sells machdice of Wild Artic. Opened: June 27,1995. Closed:October 20,2005. Replaced By '''The Little Airplane Gift Shop. (TPA. You Can Add Some Former Stores.) 'Current Restaurants' *'Movie Studio Diner' - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opened: 'June 27 1995. *'All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opened: June 27 1995. *'Celebrity Cuisine '- a serve restaurant. Opening date:June 27 1995. *'TBA '- a restruant that is themed after Spyro the Dragon. Opening Date: TBA, 2003. *'Burger King at Universal '- A burger restraunt Opening date: June 27 1995. *'Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar '- Choose from a unique concoction of colorful elixirs at the juice bar. Opening date:June 11 2005. *'Universal Monsters Cafe' - a food court themed around Universal Monsters. Opening date: June 27, 1995. ** Gru's Lab Cafe- a Despicable Me.Themed Cafe With Minon's Meet & Greet Opened: April 23,2013. Replaced:Little Airplane Cafe. ** Former Restaurant. Little Airplane Cafe.- A Little Airpalne Themed Restrant Opening: '''June 27,2005. '''Closing: September 30, 2012. Replaced By: Gru's Lab Cafe. 'Snacks and drinks' *'Ben & Jerry's' - an ice cream stand. 'Meet-n-Greet Characters' Golden age celebraties: '''TBA '''Universal Monsters: '''TBA Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss-in-Boots, Gingy, and Pinnochio Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy, Dr Nefario, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob Hello Kitty. Edward Sissorshands. Woody Woodpecker Winnie Woodpecker TPA You Can Add More. '''New York A third section based on New York City. Theme: 'New York 'Current Attractions *'Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon.' - a simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Map Info: '''Board the unique “fallon theater” and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? '''Theme: '''Jimmy Fallon. '''Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''Motion Simulator. '''Opening date: '''June 12, 2018. '''Replaced: Macy's Balloon World Sponsored by: TPA. *'a Wild Ride Through New York '- a dark ride based on We're Back: a Dinosaur Story and similar to Mr. Toad's Wild Ride at Disneyland. Map Info: '''TBA '''Theme: We're Back: a Dinosaur Story. Opened: 'June 27th, 1995. '''Attraction Type: '''Dark Ride. '''Universal Express Available? Yes. ' *'The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines '- A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix while similar to Star Tours Opened: April 28, 2006. Replaced: '''Home Alone 4D Attraction type: 'Interactive 3D Motion Simulator. *'Blues Brothers Live: A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film.Opened: June 27,1995.Map info: TBA. *'Terminator 2 3D' - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme: Terminator. Opening date: October 19, 1998. Attraction type: 3D Theater Show. Sponsored by: TPA. *'The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride- '''a dark ride/indoor Roller Coster in which guests visit an ancient temple, only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening date: August' 19, 2004. Replaced:Pingu Live! 'Triva : This Is a Mix To The Orlando/ The Hollywood Version Combned.'Attraction type: Dark Ride / Indoor Roller Coaster. 'Sponsored by: TBA. *'NBC Television Studio Center - an indoor interactive attraction allows guest to become a TV star for various NBC television programs, which features the green screen. Theme: NBC TV shows. Map Info: Step inside the NBC televion studio to become a television personality. Opening date: June 12,2018. *'Times Square Mini' - a miniature exhibition of the Times Square. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Times Square. Opened: June 27,1995. *'The Weeknd Coaster' - A Indoor Launched Steel Coaster that is similar to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith At Disney Parks. Opened: July 23, 2017.Replaced: Ghostbusters: Dance Party *'Elf: The Musical '- A Broadway show based on 2003's Elf 'Theme: 'Elf ''' Opened: December 2nd, 2013. replaced: '''Horror Make-Up Show *''Twister...Ride It Out.-''-A special effects simulation attraction based on Twister Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. '''Theme: '''Twister '''Opening date: July 5, 1999. Attraction type: 'A Special Effcts Simuation Show. 'Former Attractions *'Pingu Live!' Opened: June 27 ,1995. Closed: October 5,2003. Replaced by: Revenge Of The Mummy: The Ride *'Macy's Balloon World.' Opened: June 28, 1999. Closed: August 29, 2016. Replaced by: 'Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon. *'Home Alone 4D. Opened: June 27, 1995 Closed: July 10 2005. 'Replaced By: '''The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines *'Horror Make-Up Show'' ''Opened: June 27, 1995 '''Closed:' August 12, 2013 Replaced by: 'Elf: The Musical *'Ghostbusters: Dance Party '''- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise. '''Opening date: '''July 10, 1996. '''Closing date: april 12 2015 replaced by: The Weeknd Coaster 'Current Store's.' * NBC Retail '- the gift store which sells NBC-themed merchandise, like t-shirts.'Opened: '''June 12, 2018. '''Triva: This Is At The Exit Of Race Thought New York Starting Jimmy Fallon. * The Matrix Gear Shop-''' TPA * '''Park Plaza Holiday Shop-TPA Opened: June 27, 1995. * Owl Ctiy Music Store - Opened in June 12, 2018. Restaurants *'Finnegan's Bar and Grill' - Irish food.-TPA. *'Louie's Italian Restaurant' - An Italian restaurant. *'Blues Brothers' Diner': Restaurant with New York Style food that is quick service and has callbacks to Blues Brothers *'NBC Café - '''A sports bar '''Snacks and Drinks' * Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee *'Doc's Candy '- a candy shop *'Wetzel's Pretzels-'''a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. '''Meet-n-Greet Characters Jimmy Fallon, Egyptian Pharohs, Buddy, Jovie, Walter, Emily, (Please Add More Meet &Great.) San Francisco A fourth section themed to a Californian city of the same name. Theme: 'San Francisco 'Current Attractions *'Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure. '- A 3D film attraction based on Jim Henson's 1980s classic Fraggle Rock. Map info: 'Sport on your "Fraggle-Vision" glasses for the amazing 3D experience that make you dance your cares away, starring Gobo, Mokey, Red, Wembley, and Boober.'Theme: '''Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock '' Opened date:' June 27th 1995. '''Attraction type: '''4D' Cinema ' *'Journey through the Black Lagoon-''' a ride similar to the Jaws ride that takes you through a Californian Marine Institute but your tour is stopped by the Gill-Man looking for his next victim to take Opened date: June 27th 1995. *'Disaster A Motion Picture Starting You Opened: '''June 9,2009.' Map Info: TPA Attraction Type: Subway. Replace: Earthqake The Big One *'''San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Universal Lagoon. Map info: 'TBA ' Opened date: June 27, 1995. *'Back to the Future: The Ride 3D - '''based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. ' Map info: Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: '''October 21, 2015 Attraction type: 3D Motion Simulator Sponsored by:' Samsung. *'The Fast and Furious Rollercoaster - an indoor rollercoaster themed after the Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Epcot's attraction Test Track. Map info: TBA. Sponsored by: Toyota. Theme: Fast & Furious. Opening date: April 7, 2015. Height restriction: 40". Replaced: Backdraft.Attraction type: Indoor Roller Coaster. *'''Battlestar Galactica - a twin Dueling roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name Sponsored by: Burger King. Map Info: '''Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling Roller Coaster action. '''Opening date: July 8, 2006. Attraction Type: A Vekoma Dulling Coster. *'24: Underground Escape -' A High Speed dark ride loosely based on the Fox action thriller TV series 24. In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair Opened: 'June 22 2017. replaced: WWE raw at universal 'Former Attractions * Back to the Future: The Ride (Original) '''- based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: June 27, 1995. Closing Date: 'January 2, 2015. ('It got shut down due to a refurbishment) Attraction type: Motion Simulator. ' * '''Backdraft '- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Backdraft''. Opening date: '''April 11, 1997. '''Closing Date: '''November 11, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''The Fast and the Furious Rollercoaster. '''Attraction type: TPA * Earthquake: The Big One -'''TPA '''Attrnaction type: special effects ride. Opened: '''June 27, 1995. '''Closed: November 6, 2008. Replaced By: '''Disaster A Motion Picture Starting You. Attraction Type: Subway. * WWE raw at universal - A live show featuring WWE wrestlers. opening date: july 7 2001. closing date: nov 3 2015. replaced: Full House live. replaced by '''24: Underground Escape * Full House live - a show based on the show full house. opening date: june 7 1996. closing date: october 22 2000. replaced by: WWE raw at universal. 'Store's.' *Back To The Future Shop - TPA *Battlestar Galactica Store- TPA *Fragggle Rock Store - TPA *Amazing Picture's. *'Marine Institute Gift Shop': This little shop with all things Creature from the Black Lagoon, serves as the exit to the Journey through the Black Lagoon ride. *'Hill Valley High School Lost and Found': Here go, shop around to see if there is anything for the taking. With all things Back to the Future, any fan of Marty and Doc are surley gonna need to stop by. ** Dom's Garage: This warehouse looking store acts at the exit for Fast and the Furious:RollerCoaster. and also has a variety of merchandise from all 8 films and more ** Restaurants. *Burger King Retro Restaurant- TPA. *WWE Slamburger - TPA. *Hershey's Ice Cream and Milkshakes - TPA. *'Torreto's Mexican Cafe': This resturant based on the one from Fast and the Furious, serves a wide variety of Mexican cuisine as a quick service resturant. *'Richtar's Burger Co. - a restruant themed to the former attraction, Earthquake!' *'Lou's Cafe': A replica of the diner from the Back to the Future franchise, this sit down resturant serves 80's cuisine like milkshakes, hamburgers and all your other favorites but you have to try one of their Pop Floats. *'Hill Valley Banquet Hall': This quick service location near the Back to the Future ride is a place to rest and recharge. Here, they serve quick service type food like pizza, hamburgers and much more. Snacks and Drinks San Francisco Candy Companay- TPA Meet-n-Greet Characters * Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly. * TPA You Can Add More. Amity Inspired by the Jaws ''franchise 'Attractions' *'JAWS: The Ride''' - A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Tour through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''June 27, 1995. Attraction Type: A Boat Ride. *'Amity Midway Fair '- an outdoor interactive midway game area. '''Map info: '''Play various games with a Shark-esque feel. Opene: June 27,1995. Attraction Type : A Outdoor Interactive midway game area. *'Jaws Alive – an aquarium walkthrough located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks.'' Map info:' ''Dive into the shark-infested waters of Amity Village and come face-to-face with the most savage fish of the sea'.'' Sponsored by: '''Sea Life. '''Theme: '''sharks. '''Universal Express available?:' No. Opening date: June 27,1995. *'Amity Gift Shop '''-'' a store located at the exit of Jaws The Ride. Theme: Jaws, sharks''' Opening date: June 27, 1995. '''Restaurants *'Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: 'Forrest Gump. Opening date: 'June 27, 1995.. *'Amity Landing Restaurant '''– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. '''Opening date: June 27, 1995. 'Snacks & drinks' *'Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. *'Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand. The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley A fifth section of the The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a town of the same name. Map info: '''TBA '''Attractions *'Hogwarts Express '- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal Williamsburg Resort'. '''It transports visitors between Diagon Alley at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Hogsmeade at Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg. '''Map info: '''TPA'.'' ''Theme: ' ''Harry Potter book and film series *'Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts' - a dark ride 3-D Roller Coaster. based on the attraction of the same name at Universal Studios Florida. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'dark ride/ 3-D Roller Coaster. Opened: June 21,2016. 'Stores *'Diagon Alley Library '- a gift shop that sells books by J.K Rowling. *'Zonko's' - a store which sells joke articles, like whoopie cushions etc. *'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions' - a store which sells clothing apparel based on the Harry Potter franchise. *'Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment' - a gift shop located near the building containing the attraction Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts, which sells wizarding apparel. 'Restaurants' *'The Leaky Cauldron' - a restaurant which serves British delicacies, like Fish'n'Chips. 'Snacks and drinks' * Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour '''- a small ice-cream stand. '''Hollywood a sixth section section based on Hollywood, California with a replica of The Chinese Theater, which is home to The Great Animated Movie Ride. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Current Attractions * The Great Animated Movie Ride '''- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''June 27th, 1995. '''Attraction Type: Dark Ride. Universal Express available? 'Yes. *'Power Rangers: The Ride '''- A 3D Motion Based Dark Ride based on the 2017 film of the same name while similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man and Transformers: The Ride 3D '''Map Info: Rita Repulsa has returned, and its up to the Power Rangers & you to stop Rita from getting the Zeo Crystal. It Means Teamwork when you get in different zords fusing into a Omega-Zord with the Rangers. Opened: 'March 24,2017. *'Angry Birds: A Flume River Adventure '''- A Water Wet Log Ride based on The Angry Birds Movie. '''Map Info: '''Join Red Chuck & Bomb As They Try To Get The Eggs Back From The Pigs And Leonard, AKA King Pig At Piggy Island And a wacky plunge at Near The End. '''Theme: The Angry Birds Movie. Height restriction: 45". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: A Water Boat Ride. Opened: TBA,2017. Note: '''This Ride Is Like A Mix To Jurassic Park The Ride Matagscar A Crate Adventure And Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls. '''Replaced: Fear Factor Live *'The Simpsons Ride' - A 4D IMAX Dome similar to the ones from Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Orlando. Map Info: '''Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. '''Theme: The Simpsons Opened: June 2nd 2009. Attraction type: 4-D Simulator Ride. Sponsored by: M&M's. Replaced: I Lost My M In Vegas.. *'Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl -' A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Opening date: June 2, 2009. Replaced: M&M's Flying M Attraction type: TPA. *'Transformers: The Ride 3D' - a 3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. Theme: Transformers. Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: '''Yes. '''Attraction type: 3D simulator/dark ride. Opening date: July 21 2014 Replaced: 'TPA. '''Attraction type: '''3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. * '''Yellow Submarine '- a motion simulator ride based on The Beatles' 1968 animated film of the same name. '''Theme:Yellow Submarine 'Opening date: '''August 16, 2008 '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction:' 40” *''' Madagascar: A Crate Adventure'''- an indoor boat ride based on the first Madagascar film. Map info: 'Hop on a boat and travel from New York City to the island of Madagascar with your favorite characters from the original film. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar. '''Height restriction: '''80cm. '''Universal Express available?: Yes.Opeining date: 'September 1, 2012. *'Madagascar Trails - an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction homed to lemurs and other Madagascan animals including chameleons, geckos, crocodiles, birds, mongooses, fossas, etc. Theme: DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar series and Madagascan animals. Opened: September 1, 2012. *'Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue' - A rock musical show Opened: June 27, 1995. Map Info: TPA *'Men in Black: Alien Attack' - an interactive shoot-em-up gallery/dark ride. where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. Map info: '''Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. '''Theme: '''Men in Black. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: '''Yes. '''Attraction type: '''shooting gallery dark ride. Opening date: June 7, 2002. '''Replaced: Woody Woodpecker's Carnival of Fun!. *'The Walking Dead Terror Maze '- a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: ''The Walking Dead''. Map Info:'''Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed. '''Opening date: '''October 18, 2016. replaced: '''Universal's House of Horrors. 'Former Attractions' *'The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show' - a live stage show featuring Rocky and Bullwinkle. Theme: Rocky and Bullwinkle. Map Info: '''Join Rocky and Bullwinkle for this wackiest show. '''Opening date: '''June 27, 1995. '''Closing date: '''August 15, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Fear Factor Live '''Universal Express available?: Yes * Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory - a dark ride based on the 1971 film Map info: '''TPA. Theme: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory '''Height restriction: '''34 Opening date: June 27, 1995. '''Closing date: '''August 5, 2015. 'Replaced by: Power Rangers: The Ride * Airport International - A Dark Ride themed to Aero Lines '' Opening date: '''June 27, 2005. 'Map info: You're trying to become a trained pilot. However, this is no average airport. Airport International is known as one of the worst airports in the history of airportism due to constant crashes, issues, and their rival; Pacific Airlines trying to put them out of business. Your pilot: Pilot will be taking you on a journey into the sky, to help you become a pilot yourself. But, that won't stop Pacific Airlines from stealing most of the airport's fuel for the plane's engines. Now it's up to you and the entire Aiport International staff to board your Aero Line craft and save the airport from further chaos! Do you have what it takes to be a true Aero Line-trained pilot? '''Closing date: August 15, 2012. Replaced By':'Transformers: The Ride 3D. * Where the Wild Things Are -''' A Boat Ride Based On Where the Wild Things Are. '''Opened: June 28,2001. Closed: November 21, 2011. Replaced By: '''Madagascar: A Crate Adventure. * '''M&M's I Lost My M In Vegas - '''A 4D Show Based On The M&M's Commcial's '''Map Info: TPA Opening date: June 27, 1995. Closing date: May 10, 2008 (When They Relocated To Universal Citywalk Williamsburg).Replaced by: '''The Simpsons Ride. '''Universal Express available?: Yes. * Woody Woodpecker's Carnival of Fun! A Interactive Dark Ride hosted by Woody Woodpecker. Theme: Woody Woodpecker Map Info : TPA. Opened: June 27,1995. Closed: September 30,2000. Replaced By Men In Black Alean Attack. *'M&M's Flying M '- A Dumbo Clone Ride Themed To M&M's Commercial Opened: '''June 27, 1995. '''Closed: '''September 30, 2008. '''Replaced By: Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl. *'Universal's House of Horrors' - a haunted house that is similar to the one that used to be in Universal Studios Hollywood (but instead of Chucky it's the Invisible man and the Creature from the Black Lagoon), and it is not suitable for guests under 13. Theme: Universal classic (1920's-1950's) monsters opened date: March 29,2007, closing date: nov 2 2014. Sponsored by: TPA. Map Info: TPA. replaced by: The Walking Dead Terror Maze ' *van helsing: fortress dracula: A walk-through inspired by the ''Van Helsing movie. opened date: may 5 2004. closing date: nov 5 2006. replaced by '''Universal's House of Horrors. *''' Fear Factor Live''' - a stunt show based NBC reailty TV series of the same name. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Fear Factor. '''Opening date: '''March 11, 2006. closing date: nov 7 2015 '''Replaced: '''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. replaced by: Angry Birds: A Flume River Adventure''' 'Current Stores' *'MiB Gear '- a gift store which sells Men And Black ''merchandise. '''Opening date: '''June 7, 2002. *'Kwik-E-Mart '- a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc At The Exit Of The Simpsons Ride. *'Angry Birds Red's Souvenir Shop (At The Exit Of Angry Birds: A Flume River Adventure.) *'''Transformers: Shop in Disguise - a gift shop which sells Transformers-themed merchandise, like action figures, shirts, etc.' Opening date:' July 21, 2014. *'Madagascar Crates '– a gift store located at the exit of Madagascar: A Crate Adventure . Theme: 'DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar series 'Former Stores *'M&M's World - '''A shop that sells all kind of M&M's stuff. At the exit of M&M's I Lost My M In Las Vagas Note: This Was Relocated To Universal City Walk Wilamsburg Including I Lost My M In Vegas Near Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Citywalk Williamsburg.Repalced By '''Kwik-E-Mart.' *TPA Store A Store At The Exit Of TPA. Repalced By Transformers: Shop in Disguise. *TPA- A Store At The Exit Of TPA. Replaced By MIB Gear. * Restaurants *'Mel's Drive-In' - A Diner based on the 1973 film American Graffiti. Theme: American Graffiti''' Opening date: June 27,1995. *'''Angry Birds Cafe -''' a restaurant That Is Themed To The Angry Birds/The Angry Birds Movie. '''Opening date: '''TBA,2017.' *'Lard Lad Donuts '- a donut takeaway store '''Opening date: '''June' 2, 2009. *'Michael Bay's Explosive Cafe. - '''a restaurant which specializes in spicy dishes. Opened July 25,2014. *'Krusty Burger '-' '''A burger themed restaurant '''Opening date: '''June 2, 2009. *'''Moe's Tavern - a small cafe which sells beverage.Opening date: '''June 2, 2009 FORMER RESTAURANTS MARVEL MANIA - A THEMED RESTAURANT BASED ON MARVEL COMICS. OPENING DATE: MAY 30 1998. CLOSING DATE: NOV 3 2003. REPLACED: VICTORIA STATION REPLACED BY: VAN HELSING FORTRESS DRACULA VICTORIA STATION - A RESTAURTANT THEMED TO A TRAIN STATION. OPENING DATE: JUNE 27 1995. CLOSING DATE: AUGUST 29 1997. REPLACE BY: MARVEL MANIA '''Snacks and Drinks *'Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop' - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Meet-n-greet characters Homer Simpson Marge Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson Krusty the Clown. Agent Jay Agent Kay Terminator/T-800/T-850 Optimus Prime Bumblebee Megatron DC Nation An area of the park which focuses on the superheroes and villains of the DC universe. Map info: '''Get ready for action where you step into the world with superheroes and supervillians of DC Universe. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Attractions *'Justice League: The First Battle' - A wooden, metal and steel dive hyper coaster based on the 2017 movie Map Info: The Justice League is calling on you to defend the world from Steppenwolf in this breathtaking ride Opening Date: August 1st 2017 (The Same day that the Lego Sets for the movie come out) *'Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission '- A looping coaster featuring characters from the 2011 movie. Map Info: Become a member of the Green Lantern Corps and take on Sinestro in this thrilling mission *'Superman: Escape from Krypton '- a B&M Floorless rollercoaster based on Superman. Map info:'' ''TBA. Theme: '''Superman. '''Height restriction: 52”. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A B&M Floorless Coster Note : This Ride Is Simler To The One At Six Flags Festa Texas. *'Batman The Ride '- a B&M Invented Roller Coaster based on Batman Map info:'' ''TBA. Theme: Batman Attraction Type:'A B&M Invented Roller Coaster '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010.'Height restriction: 52”. *'Joker's Crazy Drop - '''a S&S Space Shot Drop tower themed around the Joker. '''Map info: TBA. Theme: The Joker. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A S&S Space Shot Drop Tower *'Aquaman's Dive Coaster' - a splashcoaster. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A Water Coster. *'Justice League: Battle for Metropolis'- A 3D Dark Ride where you join the Justice League which they need to stop the villains. Opening date: June 24,'''2015 '''Attraction Type: A 3D Dark Ride. *'The Lego Batman Ride' - A 3D G2 RoboCoaster Ride based on The Lego Batman Movie Map Info: TBA *'Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War' - A 5D Action Packed Motion-Based Dark Ride based on 2017 Film of the Same name while similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man and Transformers: The Ride Map Info: A action-packed 5D experience awaits as you join Wonder Woman and Steve in their very own first solo outing, featuring footage from the superhero movie Opening Date: June 2nd 2017. *'Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain' - A Spinning Like Gravitor Ride based on the 2016 movie of the same name. *'Teen Titans GO!: Rise of Slade- '''A spinning indoor roller coaster based on the 2013 cartoon. '''Opening date: '''July' 8 2016 'Attraction Type: '''A Indoor Spinning Roller Coster *'Titan's Tower Drop: This drop ride similar to Tower of Terror, takes you through an exclusive Teen Titans Go story and allows you to be put through Robin's New Training Course. The drop tower is housed in a replica of the Titan's Tower Opening date: June '23, 2016. *'The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time - An indoor dueling hyper coaster based on The CW DC shows that lets guests join forces with the DC superheroes for the American channel The CW as they fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Map Info: The CW will never be the same again as you join the heroes themselves as you fight off Vandal Savage and his followers 'Stores' *'Gotham Apparel' - a gift store which sells only Batman-themed merchandise. Theme: Batman At The Exit Of The Lego Batman Ride. *'Titan Treasures': This gift shop which acts as the exit to Titan's Tower Drop, offers all kinds of Teen Titans Go merchandise *'Superman's Kryptonian Store' - a gift store which sells Superman-themed merchandise. This gift shop marks a contrast with Gotham Apparel. Theme: Superman *'The' Justice League Super Store '''- a gift store which sells Justice League themed merchandise. Located At The Exit Of '''Justice League: Battle for Metropolis 'Restaurants' *'Cafe of Justice' - a restaurant which sells mostly American cuisine. *'Zippy's Pizza': Near Titan's Tower Drop, this quick service location serves all kinds of pizza and is inspired by the show, Teen Titans Go *'Gotham City Diner '- TBA 'Meet-n-Greet characters' Batman Superman Wonder Woman Flash Green Lantern Aquaman Cyborg The Joker Looney Tunes Central. An area themed to Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes. Map info: 'Go looney-tooney with wackiest rides and attractions featuring your favorite ''Looney Tunes characters! '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Attractions * The Looney Tunes Ride 4D. '''- a 3D motion simulator ride. '''Map info: Hop on the ACME Jet Rocket for the wackiest 3D blasting flight chase through the world of Looney Tunes! Height restriction: 40". Theme: Looney Tunes. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'Simex-Iwerks 4D Theater (known as 3D Cinema). '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. * '''Spinning Taz '- a spinning teacup ride based on a Looney Tune character Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. '''Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''Teacups ride. * '''Bugs & Daffy Live - a holographic live show starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'Outdoor theater. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. * '''Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm '- an outdoor interactive play area for young guest themed around Foghorn's barn. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Foghorn Leghorn. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. * '''Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner Coaster - a dueling family rollercoaster centered around Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Map Info: TBP''' Height restriction: 48". Theme':' Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Universal Express available?: Yes. 'Height restriction: 52”. Attraction type: Wooden Roller Coaster. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Stores * The Looney Hut '''- a gift shop which sells Looney Tunes-based merchandise, like shirts, mugs, posters etc. * '''ACME Powerhouse - a gift shop which sells mostly merchandise centered around ACME, including the prank items. Restaurants * Porky Pig's Dine-In '-' 'a restaurant which sells salads, hamburgers, etc. * '''Taz's Appetite Stand '- TBA * 'Eat at Joe's '- TBA * 'Looney Tunes Cafe '- TPA '''Meet-n-Greet characters Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Tweety Bird Sylvester the Cat 'Toon Backlot ' An area themed to The Woody Woodpecker & PBS Kids Universe And Other Kids And Jr Stuff. Closing in November 12th, 2017 for its transformation into Toon Backlot. 'Current Attractions' *'Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '- a junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker Attraction '''Type: '''A Vekoma junior-sized roller coaster. '''Opened: March 13,1999. Replaced: 'Flight of the Cosmos. *'Hello Kitty and Friends Ferris Wheel '''- '''Map Info: Hop on Hello Kitty's ferris wheel for a musical, magical ride'. Opening date:' March 22, 2014'. '''Attraction'' type: A Mini Small Ferris Wheel. *'Liberty's Kids Live '-''' '''A live musical show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids '''Opening date: '''September 12, 2003 '''Attraction type: '''Indoor Theater. Replaced: Denver, The Last Dinosaur Live! *'Cyberchase 4D '-''' 'A 4D show based on the 2002 show ''Cyberchase '''Opening date: '''July 12, 2008 '''Attraction type: '''4D Cinema. '''Replaced: Star Trek: The 3D Experience. Closing date: '''July 30, 2010. '''Reopening Dates: '''November 4, 2013, November 9, 2015 & September 21, 2017. '''Reclosing Dates: '''April 15, 2014 &''' 'November 13, 2015. *'Ryan's Big Coaster '''- A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. '''Theme: '''Thomas and Friends Opening Date:'' '' November 24, 2015. '''Height restriction: 46"Attraction type: 'A family launched coaster. *'The Very Hungry Caterpillar - A dark ride based on The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''' Theme: ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''Opened: March 13,1999 '''Attraction type: '''A Slow Train Ride. Replaced: TBA. *Journey Through[http://universalstudiosthemeparkfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Journey_Through_The_Land_Before_Time. '''The Land Before Time.] - an EMV dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Map info: ' embark on an High-Speed adventure through the Great Valley as you try to save Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike from extinction! this ride is a combination of Dark Ride and motion simulator! Sponsered by Burger King (1995-2006). Theme: ''The Land Before Time''. Height Restriction: '''40" '''Opened date: '''June 27, 1995. '''Former Attractions * A Day in the Park with Barney - Map Info: Join Barney and his friends on this sing-along and clap-along show. Opening date: '''March 13,1999. Attraction type: '''A Show. Replaced TBA. 'Closed: '''November 10th, 2010..'Replaced By: Sesame Street: Spaghetti Space Chase. ** '''Jim Henson's Pajanimals Bedroom Adventure - an indoor play area based on Jim Henson's Pajanimals 'Map Info:' Come and play around the Pajanimals' bedroom. Opening date: June 7, 2008. Attraction type: Dark Ride. Replaced:TBA. Closed: 'January 12th, 2017.'Replaced By: How To Train Your '''Dragon The Ride ** '''The Chica Show '''- '''Map Info: '''Learn along and sing along with your favorite bird Chica. '''Opening date: May 4, 2014 Attraction type: A Show. Replaced: TBA.. Closed: 'June 5th, 2017..'Replaced By: 'Dino-Vision 3D 'Current stores *'Woody Woodpecker's KidZone Shop '-''' A Woody Woopeker's KidZone Theme themed store. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker's KidZone. Opening date: March 13, 1999. *'''Thomas' Railway - '''TPA Opened: March 13,1999. *'''Bob the Builder's Construction Zone - '''TPA Opened: TPA.' *'Arthur's Book Store -'TPA' Opened: March 13,1999. *'Cyberchase Shop - '''TPA *'E.T Toy Closet. -''' A store sells ET-exclusive merchandise. Theme: E.T. 'Opening date: '''June 27,1995. * '''The Dino Institute Gift Shop-' a store at the exit of Journey Through The Land Before Time that sold Land Before Time toys, clothes, and DVDs. Opened: June 27,1995. '''Former stores * The Barney Store - '''TPA Opened: March 13,1999. 'Closed: '''November 10th, 2010 * '''Clifford's ''Doghouse - '''a gift store which only sell merchandise based on Clifford the Big Red Dog. Theme': Clifford the Big Red Dog' Opening date: September 4, 2000. '''Closing date: '''February 23th 2006. '''Replaced By: General Mills Store * Curious George's Banana Shop - 'TPA 'Restaurants *'Universal Studios KidZone Pizza Company. -'A casual outdoor pizza restaurant themed to Woody Woodpecker. *'The Very Hungry Caterpillar Snack Stand' - a snack stand which serves fruits and drinks. *'PBS Kids Cafe '- A Cafe like restaurant that features character PBS dining. *'Clifford's Dogbowl Dine-In' - TPA. (TPA You Can Add More Restaurant's.) 'Characters' Woody Woodpecker Winnie Woodpecker Littlefoot and the gang E.T The Very Hungry Caterpillar Curious George Arthur Thomas the Tank Engine Cailou Barney Bob the Builder Sarah, James and Henry Cartoon Network Central A Elvevthn section inspired by Cartoon Network Cartoons . Theme: Cartoon Network. 'Attractions' * Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride/Wild Mouse rollercoaster based on ''Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. Map Info:' Board inside the cart and take on a crazy and twisting ride around The Park with Mordicai and Rigby. '''Opening date: '''August 11, 2015. '''Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction type: '''A Dark Ride/ Wild Mouse Roller Coster. * '''Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot' - a playground area themed to Over the Garden Wall. Theme: '''Over the Garden Wall. '''Map Info: Play around the enchanted garden. Opening date: '''November 4, 2015. * '''Finn Flyers: Take flight as you ride on Jake the Dog transformed into a Hanglider over Cartoon Network Land. Like Pteranodon Flyers ride in USO, you will get to see all the sights of this land * Cartoon Network Live: This live show takes your favorite characters from all the Cartoon Network shows like Regular Show, Adventure Time, Amazing World of Gumball, We Bear Bears and alot more in this live action, fun for the whole family-friendly show. * The Amazing RIDE of Gumball '-' 'A 3D shooter dark ride based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Jolly Rancher '''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball''. Opening date: '''September 11 , 2017 Attraction type: 3D Shooter Dark Ride'. * '''Ben 10 Alien Twister '- a Disk-O ride based on Ben 10 series. Map Info: '''feel the rush of turning into an alien TBA. '''Theme: Ben 10. Height restriction: 47". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Disk-O Opened: TPA. * '''Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase '- A 3D motion based trackless dark ride featuring Tom and Jerry '''Theme: '''Tom and Jerry. '''Map Info: Take on a wackiest cartoon chase around the house with Tom and Jerry. Opening date: June 24, 2011. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction type:'A 3D motion based trackless dark ride. * '''We Bare Bears Sling Shot! '- a drop tower based on Cartoon Network series. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 38.7". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Drop tower Opened: TPA. * '''The Powerpuff Coaster '- an B&M dulling inverted roller coaster themed to The Powerpuff Girls. '''Theme: ''The Powerpuff Girls''. Map Info: Join The Powerpuff Girls and help fight Mojo Jojo’s evil robot creation that is threatening Townsville. You’ll take to the skies alongside Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as they try to save the world before bedtime. Opening date: 'May 27, 2005. '''Height restriction: '''44" Universal Express available?: Yes '''Attraction type: '''A Invented RollerCoster * '''Adventure Time: Rocket Time '- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 40". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: '''Rocket flight simulation. '''Opening date: '''December 2, 2016 '''Stores * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Store '- a store located at the exit of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast ! ride which sell official Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends -related merchandise '''Theme: ' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Opened : March 27,2005 *'''Cartoon Network Store – a gift shop which sells Cartoon Network-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, replicas, clothing,Dvd's,hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, , etc. Theme: ''' Cartoon Network '''Opened: March 27,2005 *'Elmore Mall - '''a mall-alike store based on a fictional mall of the name from The Amazing World of Gumball.' Theme: Elmore Mall from The Amazing World of Gumball. Opening date: June 11, 2015. *'''Tom And Jerry Store - a store located at the exit of Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase which sell official Tom And Jerry ''-related merchandise '''Theme: ' Tom And Jerry Opening date: June 24, 2011. *'Lazlo's Camp Goods' - TPA. Opened March 27,2005. *'Townsville Supermarket': This shop inspired by the Powerpuff Girls allows guest to buy Powerpuff Girls themed merchandise and treats 'Restaurants' *'Joyful Burger -' A quick service restaurant that serves burers,hot dogs,chicken,corn on the cob and milkshakes for beverage and a recreation from a restaurant from The Amazing World of Gumball Theme: 'Joyful Burger from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Opening date: '''August 30, 2013. *'Cartoon Network Cafe -''' A quick service restaurant That Servs. hamburgers, chickens, salads, hotdogs, pizzas,and Coca-Cola etc. 'Theme: '''Cartoon Network '''Opening date:'March 27,2006. *'''Princess Bubblegum's Royal Feast: Join Princess Bubblegum at this sit down character restaurant near Finn Flyers, you can meet Finn and the gang as you indulge in all kinds of foods from around the world *TPA. 'Snacks and drinks' TPA. Meet-n-Greet charatcers Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man Tom and Jerry Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard Steven Universe characters: Steven, Garnet, Amythest, Pearl, Connie, Peridot Clarence, Jeff, Sumo Dexter, Dee Dee Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo Then reappear as a 2016 reboot version 2016-present) Ed, Edd(Double D), Eddy Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco Nickelodon Slime City The tenth area based on Nickelodeon Current Attractions * Slime Time: The Ride - a wooden coaster that is similar to Bandit At Movie Park Germany Be careful to get slimed on this ride. Opening date: June 3, 2016. * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ! '''- An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info: Take a blast through the world of Nicktoons with Jimmy Neutron. Opening date: '''July 1, 2003 '''Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: '''A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. '''Replaced: '''The Funtasic World Of Hanna Barbara * '''SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue - A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: 'SpongeBob SquarePants ''Opening Date: May 17, 2014 '''Replaced: '''SpongeBob's Pickle Quest Universal'' Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type:' A 4-D Cinema. * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster. '''- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Take on a magical rollercoater ride run by Wanda and Cosmo. Opening date: August 13, 2002. Universal Express available?: ''Yes Attraction Type: '''A Vekoma Dulling Family Cosater. * '''Nickelodeon Studios Williamsburg. '- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Map Info: Take on a behind the sense tour of your shows on Nickelodeon. ''Opening date: ''August 13, 2002. Universal Express available?: No Attraction Type: A Walkthouh Studio. * Double Dare Live! - an outdoor interactive game show. Map Info: TBA Opening date: '''August 13, 2002. Triva : This Show Is Available At The Nickelodeon Stage Area. In Park. * '''Dora's Dune Buggies - A bumper car ride based on Dora the Explorer Theme: 'Dora the Explorer ''Opening Date: '''August 13, 2002. ' 'Height restriction:' 36. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A Bumper Car Ride. * Dora the Explorer Live! - A Show Based On Dora The Exploer. Map Info : TBA Opening date:'''August 13, 2002. * '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - a 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'. '''Map info: '''Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. ''Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Height restriction:'''40”. '''Opeining date: Jully 21, 2017 Replaced:The''' Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure. * Paw Patrol: Pup Cars - A Dumbo like ride based on Paw Patrol'' ''Theme: Paw Patrol'' Opening Date: '''July 7, 2015 ''Replaced: Blue's Skidoo '''Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type: An Arreal Carosrl.. * My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - 'a 3D motion simulator Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name. ''Theme:' My Life as a Teenage Robot Opened: July 17, 2004. '''Universal Express available?:' Yes.'' Height restriction: 42" '''''Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A 3D Motion Simulator. Note: This 3D Motion Simulator Has The Same Simulator Ride Type To Star Tours. * '''Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse - A funhouse walkthrough based on Nickelodeon's Spongebob SqaurePants Opened'': ''August 13, 2002 '''U'niversal Express available?:' Yes '''Map Info: '''TPA. * '''Glove World - '''an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Glove World from ''Spongebob SquarePants 'Map Info: '''TPA '''Opened:' August 13, 2002. * SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel – an aerial carousel located within Jellyfish Field play area. Map info: 'Hop on a jellyfish for this fun-filled spin. ''Theme: jellyfishes from SpongeBob SquarePants. '''Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: 'August 13, 2002. * '''SpongeBob’s Neighborhood '– the walkthrough attractions where guest can enter inside four of the replicas of the houses inspired from the show SpongeBob SquarePants such as '''SpongeBob’s Pineapple House, Squidward’s Moai House, Patrick’s Rock House, and Sandy’s Treedome. Map info: 'Take a tour around all of the home of SpongeBob and his pals. ''Theme:'' SpongeBob SquarePants''. '''Universal Express available?: No. Opened: 'August 13, 2002. *'Bubble Puppy's Playground- '''A kid sized playground that hosted by Bubble Puppy '''Theme: '''Bubble Puppy from ''Bubble Guppies Opened:''March 6, 2014 '''Replaced: '''Rugrats Playroom. * '''The Loud House: Loud Chase - '''A trackless dark ride based on Nick's The Loud House. Map Info':' Take on a crazy and "Loud"est ride with the Loud family! '''Opened: '''June 23 2016 Universal Express available?: Yes '''Replaced: Oobi's Adventure Attraction Type: A Trackless Dark Ride * NickToons Encounter '– a meet-and-greet located at Nickelodeon All-Star Café restaurant which features varoius Nickelodeon Cratoon stars who will meet and interact with guest all around the restaurant. '''Map info: '''Meet eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose with your all-time favorite Nicktoon's Cartoon stars old and present alike. ''Theme:' Nickeldodeon Cartoon icons, stars and characters. 'Former''' Attractions * Blue's Skidoo '''- A Dumbo-like ride based on the Nick Jr show ''Blue's Clues'' Theme: Blue's Clues''' 'Opening date: '''August' 20, 2002 Closing date:' June 17, 2015 '''Replaced by:' Paw Patrol: Pup Cars Universal Express available?: Yes * SpongeBob's Pickle Quest '''- A 3D movie based on the insanely popular cartoon. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Opening Date: '''August 20, 2002. '''Closing date: June '''13, 2013 '''Replaced by: '''SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue. '''Height restriction: 40” Universal Express available?: Yes * Oobi's Adventure '''- A Dark Ride Based On Oobi '''Opened: '''August 20,2003. '''Closed: '''September 25,2015. '''Replaced By: '''The Loud House: Loud Chase. * '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '- a dark ride based on ''The Wild Thornberrys. '''Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys. Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys ''Opening date: August 20, 2002.'''Closing date: '''May 26, 2016. '''Replaced by: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride. Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type : A Dark Ride * Rugrats Playroom - An indoor playground area themed to Rugrats. Map Info: Play around the babie's play area. Opening date: '''August 20, 2002. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2013. '''Replaced by: Bubble Puppy's Playground. Current Stores *'SpongeBob StorePants '– a SpongeBob-themed store. Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants Opened:'' ''August 20, 2002. * '''NickPix– Nickelodeon-themed store. Located At The Exit Of Jimmy Newtron's Nicktoon Blast! Opened:August 20, 2002. . *'The Loud Store - '''A Loud House Themed Store Located At The Exit Of The Loud House: Loud Chase Opened: June 23,2016. Replaced: Obbi Suff. *'The Bubbletucky Gift Shop- A ''Bubble Guppies ''themed store '''Theme: ''Bubble Guppies.'' *'Rugrats Toy Store '- a Rugrats-themed store. Theme: ''Rugrats''. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. ' *'Nickeldoeon All-Star Store''' – a gift store located at Nickeloddeon All-Star Café. Theme: Nickeldoeon Cartoon icons, stars and characters. *'The Radical Turtle Stuff' - a store located at the exit of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride, which sells the TMNT-exclusive merchandise. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. (TPA You Can Add More Store's.) 'Former Stores' *'The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Gear -' a Wild Thornberrys themed store.Opening date: '''June 20, 2003 '''Closing date: '''May 26, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''The Radical Turtle Stuff.' *'Oobi''' Suff - A Oobi Themed Store Opened: August 20, 2002. Closed: '''September 15, 2015. '''Replaced By: The Loud Store. 'Current Restaurants' *'The Krusty Krab. '– a themed restaurant based on a fictional restaurant of Spongebob Of the same name.from SpongeBob SquarePants. It serves hamburgers, chickens, salads, seafoods, shakes,hotdogs,and Coca-Cola etc. Theme: The Krusty Krab restaurant in SpongeBob Squarepants. *'Nickelodeon: All-Star Nicktoon Café.'– a character dining themed restaurant similar to Planet Hollywood but inspired by the tributes of various famous Nickelodoen Cartoon, characters and icons past and present worldwide. It serves pizza, Italian foods, hamburgers, sandwiches, chickens, salads, steaks, tacos, etc. It is also includes live performances avavble at Nicktoons Encounter Area Of The Restaurant.Theme: Nickeldoeon icons, stars and characters.. *'The Ninja Turtles' Pizza Stand.' - a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-themed outdoor pizza stand which serves pizzas and other goods. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Replaced: CatDog Pizza Shack. Opened: July 7,2017. 'Former Restaurants' *'CatDog Pizza Shack' - a CatDog-themed outdoor pizza stand which serves pizzas and other goods. Theme: CatDog Opening date: 'Auguest 20, 2002. ' Closing date: '''November 26, 2016. '''Replaced By The Ninja Turttles Pizza Stand. 'Snacks & drinks' *'Bikini Bottom’s Snack Stand' – a snack store. *'Bikini Bottom's Ice Cream Bar' - an Ben & Jerry's ice cream stand. 'Meet-n-Greet characters' *SpongeBob SquarePants characters: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Bikini Bottom Townsfolk (2002- present) *Dora the Explorer characters: Dora, Boots, Diego(2002 - present) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O' Neil, Foot Solders(2012 - present) *Paw Patrol characters: Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye(2015 - present) *The Fairly OddParents characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda(2002 - present) *Bubble Guppies characters: Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy(2014 - present) *The Loud House characters: Lincoln Loud(2016 - present) *Rugrats characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica(2002 - 2011) *The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie(2002 - 2017) Blue from Blue's Clues(2003 - 2015) *Jimmy Neutron(2002 present. * Arnold from Hey Arnold ''2002 present. *Anng from Avatar: The Last Airbender(2006 - 2014) *The Backyardagins characters: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua(2005 - 2015) Super Nintendo World '''Mushroom Kingdom:' *'Yoshi's Carousel Island' - A Carousel themed ride based on Yoshi's Island Map Info: Take a Look at the View as you ride on Different Yoshis. *'Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience' - A 4D Indoor Rollercoaster based on the video game of the same name *'Bowser Tower '- A Drop Ride based on the Mario Villain Bowser *'Peach's Castle' - a walkthough attraction themed around castle of Princess Toadstool Peach and also located at the entrance *'Super Mario Galaxy' - A flight motion simulator ride similar to Soarin *'Luigi's Mansion '- a 3D interactive haunted house walkthrough based on the video game of the same name *'Mario Kart: The Ride' - A 4D Interactive Motion Based Dark Ride based on Mario Kart Map Info: *'Mario Party: Star Rush VR' - A Virtual Reality Competition Ride based on the Mario Party games *'Super Mario Maker' - A 3D Interactive Indoor Rollercoaster ride that lets guests design their own Mario Maker Coaster track and then ride on them. *'Warp Pipe Express '- an underground subway-alike people mover which takes guests from Universal Studios Williamsburg ''to Universal's Island of Adventure ''Williamsburg, similar to Hogwarts Express. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Hyrule *'Breath of the Wild' - The 4D Experience - A 4D flight motion simulator ride based on The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild while being similar to Back To The Future: The Ride and The Simpsons Ride Map Info: Go follow Link as he rescues Zelda in this new adventure from different Ganons with a new twist *'Voyage of the Red Lion' - A Indoor / Outdoor Water-Coaster which takes elements from The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, containg drops *'The Lost Woods' - a maze in which visitors venture the Lost Woods, while avoiding enemies and the mischievous Skull Kid *'Hyrule Warriors: The Battle Coaster '- A Floorless Indoor Coaster based on Hyrule Warriors *'Lake Hylia' - A Artifical Lake *'The Hyrule Bazaar '- a small indoor attraction. Guests can earn Rupees by playing various minigames, like the Slingshot Shooting Gallery Map Info: - Step Right Up as you earn Rupees by playing different games 'Goiky' An area based on the YouTube series Battle for Dream Island 'Attarctions' *'IDFB: The Ride '- A 3D hybrid ride based on the current season of BFDI Theme: ''IDFB Opening Date: January 4th, 2017 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Cake At Stake '''- A swing ride themed to Cake at Stake '''Theme: Cake at Stake Game from Battle for Dream Island 'Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Firey's Handglider Adventure '- A roller coaster themed to Firey silimar to SkyRush at Hersheypark '''Theme: '''Firey from ''Battle for Dream Island 'Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Goiky Skyway '- A sky bucket trail that takes you to Nickelodeon Universe '''Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Leafy's YoyleCars '- A bumper car ride '''Theme: '''Leafy from ''Battle for Dream Island 'Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Dream Island '- A kids water play area '''Theme: '''Dream Island from ''Battle for Dream Island 'Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No *'FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! '- A kids coaster '''Theme: '''Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby from ''Battle for Dream Island 'Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes 'Shops' *'Yellow Face's Superstore! '- A ''Battle for Dream Island ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 *'The Goiky Gift Shop '- A Universal Studios Giftshop '''Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 *'The BFDI Store '- A giftshop which serves as the exit to IDFB: The Ride '''Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 'Resturants' *'Gelatin's Steakhouse '- A fine dining restaurant that serves mainly steak '''Theme: '''Gelatin's Steakhouse from ''Battle for Dream Island: Again 'Opening: '''January 4th, 2017 'Snacks & Drinks' *'Cocoa-Cola '- A drink stand *'Ben & Jerry's '- A milkshake stand *'Yoylecake! '- A food truck that actually sells Yoyle Cakes 'Meet'n'Greet Characters' Leafy, Firey, Bubble, Pencil, Match, Flower, Pen, Blocky, Ruby, Gelatin, Eraser, Fries Former Areas '''World Expo' an area themed to the 1982 World's Fair. Theme: '''The 1982 World's Fair. '''Opening Date: '''June 27th, 1995. '''Closing Date: TBA, 1998. Replaced By: '''Woody Woodpecker's KidZone Attractions * '''Denver, The Last Dinosaur Live!: '''a live show based on the 1988 animated series. '''TBA. * Flight of the Cosmos: '''a junior-sized roller coaster themed to Space. '''TBA. Hanna Barbara Land. An Arera Themeed to Hanna Barbara Cartoon's of the same name. Theme: '''Hanna Barbara ' '''Opening date:' June 27, 1995. Closing Date: '''October 21, 2001. '''Replaced by: Nickelodeon Slime City. 'Attractions' * '''Yogi Bear's 4D Escape' '- A 3D movie based on Yogi Bear '''Theme: 'Yogi Bear Opening Date: ''' June 27, 1995. '''Closing date: '''October 21, 2001. '''Replaced by: '''SpongeBob's Pickle Quest '''Height restriction: 40” Universal Express available?: Yes * The Ruff and Ready Coaster. '''- a dulling family coaster based on The Ruff and Ready Show. '''Theme: '''The Ruff and Ready Show '''Map Info: TPA. Opening date: June 27, 1995. Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type: '''A Vekoma Dulling Family Cosater '''Closing date: '''October 21,2001 Replaced By: The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster * '''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - a 3D IMAX dome Motion Simlator Themed To Hanna Barbra. Theme: Hanna-Barbera cartoons Map Info: '''Travel though the world of your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars. '''Opening date: June 27, 1995. Closing date: October 21,2001. Replaced by: Jmmy Newtron's Nicktoon Blast! Universal Express available?: Yes. * The Banana Spilts' Banana Buggies'' - A bumper car ride based on ''The Banana Spllts Theme: '''The Banana Spilts '''Opening Date: '''June 27, 1995.'' Height restriction:' 36. 'Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type: '''A Bumper Car Ride '''Closing date:' October 21,2001. Replaced By: Dora's Dune Buggies. * The Jetsons' Spaceships '-'' ''A Dumbo like ride based on The Jetsons '''Opened: '''June 27,1995 '''Closed: '''October 21,2001. '''Replaced By: '''Blue's Skidoo. * '''The Flintstones' Bedrock PlayWorld ' - An indoor playground area themed to The Flinstones 'Theme:' The Flinstones '''Opening date: '''June 27, 1995. '''Closing date: '''October 21, 2001. '''Replaced by: '''Rugrats Playroom * '''Wally Gator's Safari '- a dark ride based on Wally Gator T''heme: ''Wally Gator Opening date: June 27, 1995 '''Closing date: '''October ' 21, 2001. '''Replaced by: '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '''Map Info: '''TPA' '''Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type: A Dark Ride. * Pussycat Carasoul – a carousel Themed To Josie and The Pussycats Map info: '''TPA Theme: Josie and The Pussycats '''Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: '''June 27,1995 '''Closed: '''October 21,2001 '''Replaced By: '''SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel * '''The Banana Splits Rocking Roadtrip- a dark ride based on The Banana Spilts Theme: The Banana Spilts Opening date: '''June 27, 1999 '''Closing date: '''October 21, 2001. '''Replaced by: '''Oobi's Adventure: '''Map Info: TPA Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type: A Dark Ride. * Hanna Barbara Studio's Williamsburg.- A Studio Walkthouh Themed To Hanna Barbara Map Info: TPA Opened: June 27,1995. Closed: October 21,2001 Replaced By : Nickelodeon Studios Williamsburg. TBA You Can Add More. 'Stores' Hanna Barbara Store- a store which sells merchandise of Hanna-Barbera Cartoon's Opening date:June 27, 1995 Closing date: '''October 21, 2001. 'Replaced by: Nick Pix. ' TPA - a store which sells merchandise of TPA. Opening date:June 27, 1995 '''Closing date: '''October 21, 2001. '''Replaced by: Spongebob Sqarepants Store. TPA You Can Add More.. 'Restaurants' Hanna Barbara Cafe. TPA You Can Add More Restraunts.. 'Snacks and drinks' TPA... 'Characters' All Hanna Barabra Chacter's.(1995-2001) 'Western Town' Western Town ' is a Westren themed area based of themed to the town of American west.'Theme: The Ameican West. ''' '''Opening date: June 27, 1995. Closing date: 'October 21, 2014. '''Replaced by:'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley. '''Attractions WILD WILD WILD WEST STUNT SHOW - A STUNT SHOW BASED ON UNIVERSAL WESTERN FILMS. OPENED: JUNE 27 1995. CLOSING DATE: OCTOBER 21 2014, 'Stores' GENERAL STORE, OPENED: JUNE 27 1995. CLOSING DATE: OCTOBER 21 2014. 'Restaurants' THE WESTERN SALOON - A RESTAURANT THEMED TO THE SALOON. OPENED: JUNE 27 1995. CLOSING DATE: OCTOBER 21 2014 'Snacks and drinks' TPA 'Characters' TPA 'Neverland' An Arera Themeed to FairyTales. Theme: '''FairyTales '''Opening date: July 14, 1996 Closing date: '''October 30, 2008 '''Replaced by: DC Nation & Loony Tunes Central. 'Attractions' TPA 'Stores' TPA 'Restaurants' TPA 'Snacks and drinks' TPA 'Characters' TPA 'Hersheyland ' Themed to The Hershey Product Characters Opening Date: 'July 23, 1995 '''Closing Date: '''January 4th, 2004 'Attarctions ''' TPA Upcoming Areas '''The Great Valley A upcoming area themed to The Land Before Time. Events The Land Before Time Awakens: a Land Before Time themed fan event that will occur during construction of The Great Valley from November 2017 to February 2018. A Celebration of Harry Potter - a Harry Potter-themed fan event occurs three day weekend of January. Mardi Gras - a parade which takes place in February- April The date will change depending on the year. Rock of Glory - a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. June Concert Week - a summer concert festival showcasing today's hottest music artists performing songs in different genres, like rock, pop, country, hip-hop, R&B, jazz, etc. Occurring whole month of June. NOW What I Call RollerCoaster Tycoon! - a event that based on 20th Century Fox films Rio and RollerCoaster Tycoon. Occurring whole summer season. Universal Studios Willamsburg. 10th Anniversary Celebration (2005-07) Sponsored by: 'Genreal Electric. * '''10th Anniversary Celebration Parade '- a 10th anniversary parade. * 'Grand Opening of Cartoon Network Central. '- After cutting ceremony, the fireworks launches and your favorite Cartoon Network characters will appear. * Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg Opened During It's 10th Anniversary ** A new Ice Age Themed log fume ride is on it's way '''Universal Studios Willamsburg. 15 Years of FUN.(2010-12) * 15 Years of FUN Parade - a 15th anniversary parade * Hollywood Lights - a debut of nighttime parade * Universal Studios Wilamsburg Anounsed That 2 Waner Bros Themed Lands Will Be Opening To The Park With 2 Themed Lands That Are DC Nation And Loony Tunes Central. ''' '''Universal Studios Willamsburg.: 20 Years Of Imagnation (2015-17) * It was announced that Macy's Balloon World is turning into Race Through New York Starting Jimmy Fallon * The 20 Years Parade '''- a 20th anniversary parade * it was announced that Woody Woodpecker's KidZone will make room for The Great Valley. '''Universal Studios Williamsburg. 25 Years of THRILLS (2020-22) *TBA. * it was announced that Springfield will open. Misc. Traveled in the Year of 2015: A Back to the Future 30th Anniversary Celebration An event was celebrated the 30th anniversary of Universal's Back to the Future ''franchise. And Back To The Future The Ride Got Refurbished In 2015 And Re Opened With New Today's Technology It's Now 3D.And Refurbished 'The Furious 7 Fan Experience' This event was held during the premiere of Furious 7 on early April to May 2015. The most important of this event is the opening of the newly-renovated Fast and Furious rollercoaster. '''Let's Get This Party Started! with the Cat in the Hat' A temporary event which was meant to promote Universal Pictures/DreamWorks 2003 film The Cat in the Hat, occurred every weekends from November 2003 - Jananay 2004. It consisted activities, meet-n-greets and entertainment for all the Cat in the Hat fans of various ages. The Spongbob Sqarepants Movie:HOT SET. With Spongbob Sqarepants And Patrick Star. A temporary event which was meant to promote Parmount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies 2004 film The Spongebob Sqarepants Movie, occurred every weekends from November 2004 - Febarary 2005. Sponsored by: 'General Mills. It consisted activities, meet-n-greets and entertainment for all the Spongbob Sqarepants Fans of various ages. 'Universal Studios Williamsburg's Halloween Spooktakular Weeekends. A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 3. Sponsored by: Hershey's. Event opening hours: '''8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. '''Event beginning: '''September 25, 2002. * '''Scared Shrekless * Ghostbusters Dance Party * Characters' Trick-or-Treating Spots * Monster Mash * Whack-a-Rat! * Woody Woodpecker's Halloween Party * The Land Before Time: The Dinosaurs (The Great Valley) * CN : Halloween * Nicktoons Haloweeen Scare-A-Thon * The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horrors * RCT: Blu's Survival Night 'Halloween Horror Nights' Universal Studios remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. September 15 to November 4. Event opening hours: 7:00 PM - 1:00 AM. Event beginning: '''September 15, 2001. '''Trivia: Monday Wensday- Friday *'Scary Tales.' * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure * Robosaurus * Scared Shrekless * Carnival of Horror * Nickelodeon Under Siege * Maximum Plankton 3-D * Plankton's MIX & Mingle (Only At The Last Week Of HHN) * Five Night's At Freedy's * Jack's Carnival of Carnage * Asylum in Wonderland * SAW * Scream * The Walking Dead The VR Experience * Chucky Freends Til The End * The Shining ''' * '''American Horror Story * Psychoscareapy: Unleashed * The Land Before Time: Darkness Has Come * Cartoon Network: The Evil Takeover * Beendy's Revenge Madness * Samrari Jack: One Last Chane * HHN Icons * TerrorWood: All Night DrIvE In * Friday The 13: Camp Blood * Nightmare On ElmStreet: Dream Walker's * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Fleas Wond's * Sausage Party Dinner Time! * H'alloween' * This Is The End 3D * Krampus 'Holidays At Universal Studios Williamsburg ''' A series of holiday themed attractions throughout the park.' *'Macy's Holiday Parade''' *'Eve' * Shrek The Halls * Despicable Me XMAS * The Land Before Time Christmas * Woody Woodpecker's Christmas Party * Nickelodeon XMAS Fun * CN Holday * A Simpson Christmas * The Land Before Time Blizzard * RCT Christmas VR Parades Universal's Super Star Parade - an annual parade with your favourite characters from movies, TV shows and video games.Sponsored by: 'Chick-Fil-A '''The Macy's Chrismas Prade - '''A temporary replacement for Universal Stars on Parade. The parade brings replicas of floats and balloons and the park's characters show up to interact with their fans. The parade starts off with The Grinch, before ending with Santa Claus. '''Universal's Super Star Parade ' '''Units * Universal's Super Star Parade Logo Float - 'Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, Chick-Fil-A Cow * '''Gru's Lab - '''Gru, The Girls, Vector and The Minions * '''Very Hungry Caterpillar's Strikes Up The Band - '''The Very Hury Caterpillar, The Very Lonley Firefly, The Very Grounchy Ladybug * '''Spongebob's Bikini Bottom Bash - '''Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Bikini Bottomies * '''The Simpsons' Family Roadtrip - '''Homer, Bart, Lisa, Marge, Krusty the Clown * '''BFDI: Block Party '- Leafy, Firey, Bubble, Flower, Pencil, Match, Blocky, Pen, Pin * '''Elf: NYC - '''Buddy, Jovie, Michael, Walter, Emily * '''Nintendo's Block Party - '''Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Link, Zelda, Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl * '''Liberty's Kids' Buggies - '''Sarah, James and Henry * '''Jurassic Park - '''Animontronic Dinosaur '''Macy's Holiday Parade Units * Opening Banner (General Mills Characters) * Tom Turkey Balloonicle * Macy's Green Star * Wintertime in Central Park West (Featuring The Very Hungry Caterpillar and The Grinch) * Airplane Hello Kitty * Simpsons Camper * The Land Before Time * Thomas the Tank Engine * Rocking Flamingo (Featuring Blu and Jewel) * Marching Band * Sonic the Hedgehog * Rocking Moose * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Toy Soldier Falloon (Featuring Mario & Luigi) * Disco Ronald McDonald * Ice Queen (Featuring Betty Boop) * Uncle Sam's Top Hat Car (Featuring the Liberty's Kids) * Arthur * Nutcracker Trikealloon * King Rat Trikealloon * Felix the Cat Novelty Balloon * We're Back: A Dinosaur Story * Mother Goose Float * Produce Truck * Percy the Penguin Falloon (Featuring Spongebob) * Santa's Hat Spongebob SquarePants * Dreidal Balloonicle * C.J. The Blue Elf Novelty Balloon * Elf Float * Strike Up The Band Barney * Santa's Sleigh (Featuring Santa Claus) * Macy's Green Stars USW Park Hours Regular Hours Sunday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Monday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Tuesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Wednesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Thursday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Friday 8:00 AM - 12:00 AM Saturday 8:00 AM - 11:00 PM Holiday Hours ' HHN Before '''7:00 AM - 5:00 PM '''HHN Night's 7:00 PM - 2:00 AM' Christmas 6:00 AM - 9:00 PM New Years Eve 12:00 AM - 12:00 AM New Years Day '''12:00 AM - 11:00 PM Incidents and Controversies *On April 6, 1994., a worker suffered a knee injury while working on the construction of the theme park. He was lowered down using a harness and rescued by firefighters. *On September, 12, 1996. a 44-year old man was found unconscious after a ride in Journey Through The Land Before Time. He was taken to the hospital where he was pronounced dead. The death was caused by an undiagnosed heart condition The Ride Re-Opend 2 Days Later. * On March 15, 1997, a glitch causes Back to The Future: The Ride to shut down, stranding over 30 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one get hurt * May 30th 2000: A 16-year-old boy got his arm burned on Earthquake! but was recovered 3 months later * On April 6 2002, a chimpanzee attacked the show host on stage at the Animal Actors and been taken to the hospital. * November 5th 2002: A fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first on '''Journey Through The Land Before Time. 'but later got arrested. * On February 7, 2004, while the ride The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure Ride Dark ride was experienced with technical issue, a 68-year-old man from UK was suffered some serious brain tumor then died in the ride The death was not believed to be related to the ride. * On June 10, 2005, two teenage boys were fighting at the San Fransico Park Spot until the park's security guards breaking up the two and sent them in prison. * On August 10th, 2005 a small electrical fire on the show logo broken out during The Liberty's Kids Live. The fire was quickly extinguished and no one was hurt due to the incident. The show resumed performances the next day. * On January, 7th, 2006, A 60-year-old man, allegedly touched the cast member dressed as Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) while he was visiting The Nickelodeon Studios Williamsburg. The case went into trail in February 21, 2006. The victim claims the man who allegedly groped her in the photo. The man pleaded guilty to the incident and was sentenced to 2 years in prison and has to do 162 hours of community service and 200 days of probation from the park. * On February 4th, 2007, A 36-year-old Universal employee was arrested for allegedly fondling a 15-year-old and her cousin while he was dressed as Ed (''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) during a photo opportunity at Production Lot in February 2007. He was charged with one count of lewd and lascivious molestation of a child between 12 and 15 year old. He returned to work at Universal. * On March 12, 2008 an unknown actor dressed as The Very Hungry Caterpillar was accused of smacking a young boy in the crotch. The boy's family attempted to file a lawsuit against the park a day later. The actor was soon claimed innocent, and no charges were made. It turned out, that there was something stuck in the crank mechanism that the actor uses to move her arm. * On March 11, 2009, a mechanism malfunctioned inside Foster's Home For Imaginary Friend's Cartoon Network Blast !. This caused vegetable oil to be sprayed over the guests on board at the time. Nobody in the room was killed, however, they were given a change of clothing and access to shower in an employees only decontamination zone of the park. * On July 1, 2012, an 44 year-old employee was walking underneath the Batman The Ride Coaster in a restricted area when he was hit by a train during a test run. The victim suffered minor head injuries and was taken to a nearby hospital And was later released. * On June 15, 2014, the same problem caused by The Very Hungry Caterpillar.character was caused again by an actor dressed as a Minion.The family of the victim filed a lawsuit against the park, and they received an equal amount of 25 dollars & Anumal Year Pass To The Reosrt And Park's However the actor was revealed to be drunk while wearing the suit, and he was eventually fired from his job. * On October 15, 2015, a 38 Year Old park employee who dressed and played Patrick (Spongebob'' Sqarepants '') for the Universal Super Star Parade fell off from the SpongeBob Square Pants themed float and got crushed over by The Simpsons-themed float and and got to the nearest hospital quickly but survived. * On June 1, 2016, one of the birds escaped its exhibit and explored the park and the nearby forest, but was later captured and relocated. * On June 6th, 2017, A park employee who farts on 20-year-old man while prepare the ride The Simpsons Ride. got fired for farting at the guests * On July 13, 2017, A 13-Year-Old Boy fell approximately 25 feet from one of his boats from The Goiky Canal Skway, striking a tree from Cartoon Network Central before falling to the ground. The boy had slipped under the boat's safety bar while the ride was in motion. The ride stopped when park visitors alerted the ride operators gathered underneath the girl to prepare to catch him. He ultimately fell into the group of visitors below him, with an undefined 23-year-old man receiving a back injuries from the attempt. The passenger received no injuries, and was taken to a nearest hospital. Park officials said there was a malfunction of the ride. * On July 26th, 2017. the same problem caused By The Vegetable Oil On Foster's Home For Imaginary Friend's Cartoon Network Blast ! Was caused Again But It Was Journey Through The Land Before Time.a mechanism malfunctioned inside the Ride This caused vegetable oil to be sprayed over the guests on board at the time. Nobody in the room was killed, however, they were given a change of clothing and access to shower in an employees only decontamination zone of the park the ride was opened few hours later. * on August 4th, 2017. TBA on Spyro's Quest. Trivia Nickelodeon at Universal Studios Williamsburg. In Late December 2000 Universal Park's & Resort's.made a Deal with Nickelodeon (owned by Viacom.) to Replace Hanna Barara Land Area to build section And Call It Nickelodeon Slime City. based on Nickelodeon Cartoon's With Ride Idea's Like Jimmy Newtron's NickToon Blast! SpongeBob's Pickle Quest. And Other Nickelodeon Show's.which opened two years after the deal on July 1st 2001 Universal announced that Nickelodeon Slime City. will be built in late summer 2001.and Hanna Barbara Land Will Be Closed On October 21,2001. To Be Replaced By Nickelodeon Slime City. That will open in 2002. From it's opening SpongeBob's Pickle Quest Was A 4-D Cinema Ride At Universal Studios Williamsburg. Universal pointed this out in their TV at the time, by giving a heavy promotion towards the SpongeBob characters.And In 2013 It Got Closed For A Refbishment For Spongebob's Great Jellyfish Reseue 4-D. The ride film for Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, was created entirely in house by Nickelodeon Animation. Universal's only involvement with the ride film, was allowing Ooblar to wear a hat with a Universal globe on it. Meanwhile, SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride was created as a collaboration between Nickelodeon (a Viacom company), Simex Iwerks Entertainment, and Blur Studios. The Simpsons Ride. In One Of The Quque Video Of The Simspons Ride. Shows Professor Frink going back in time to save Red And Yellow (A reference to the former M&M'S I Lost My M In Vegas 4D Ride.) from having The M&M'S Factory closed and replaced with Krustyland (and accidentally running over the banker who would have kept it open). The Land Before Time Flume Adventure In One Of The Queue video Of The Land Before Time Flume Adventure you can see Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone got the first-sub section to expansion, Littlefoot and the gang build the land. TBA. Journey Through The Land Before Time. In Mid-Summer of 1994, During The Construction Of Universal Studios Williamsburg. Universal Creative Had A Idea For A New Iconic Thrill Ride That Will Open With The Park Using The Same EMV Dark Ride Idea\Same technology From Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland But Using A Land Before Time Theme And Using A Original Story Which Is the guests embark on an High-Speed adventure through the Great Valley as they try to save Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike from extinction! and also avoid a Audio-Animatronic T-REX. The Ride Uses A Lot Of the dinosaur animatronics. In 1995 When Universal Studios Williamsburg Opened, Universal Studios Williamsburg Had Its First Thrill Ride Called '''Journey Through The Land Before Time. during, its opening with the park and to it's building To The Great Valley Area That Will Expansion At Woody Woodpecker's KidZone, Journey Through The Land Before Time was one of the most popular attraction in the entire park, And The ride is considered to be the most technologically complex attractions Universal has ever built And Had Great Reviews And also was considered the scariest attraction in the park due to most parts taking place in darkness, the T-Rex animatronic, fast speeds and tilting from the vehicle, and loud noises. Due to the attraction's popularity, it was announced that The Great Valley will have a Single Riders line, more special effects (including the addition of sparks in the first time tunnel), the vehicles will tilt more rougher, the dinosaur animatronics will get a fresh new coat of paint, more blacklights. and the most anticipated additions, a new 4K UHD Compsognathus projection, (replacing the long-broken turntable effect), a new pre-show film replacing the terribly outdated pre-show film from 1995, and a new on-board narration for the Time Jeeps. TBA. . Gallery = Park Map TPA TPA Category:Parks with RollerCoaster Tycoon attractions Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Theme Parks Category:Article under construction Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Fanon Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon